


A Second Interview

by caprithebunny



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous Sole Survivor, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprithebunny/pseuds/caprithebunny
Summary: Piper thinks its high-time Blue gave her an interview on the return of the Minutemen.(AO3 Mobile is awful, so other tags: Minutemen discussion, Piper Shenanigans, Castle Shenanigans)





	A Second Interview

**Author's Note:**

> The girls deserve so much more love! They have proportionally really low content compared to our boys.

“Come oooooon, Blue, please?” Piper asked for what had to be the  _ 100th  _ time. She was actually making puppy eyes at this point, with a little pout. Blue sighed, running her hand through her hair. Before she could say a word, Piper went on: “This is super important news, especially for settlers or people wanting to leave Diamond City. ‘The Minutemen, Brought Back From the Brink?’ Or, or, ‘New Minutemen General, or New Start for the Commonwealth’?... We’ll figure out the title, but for now, Blue,  _ please _ let me get another interview.” 

 

With another long sigh, Blue flopped down onto Piper’s rather tatty couch. She knew she had no chance of getting out of this, and apparently was now out of time to put it off. “Fine, Piper, you'll get your interview. I wanted to hold off announcing the Minutemen return too early on, but I guess it has to come out of the bag sooner or later.” Piper sat down on the coffee table directly in front of her, pen and paper at the ready, a look of triumph on her face. However, before she could speak, Blue spoke up one last time: “You're going to come with me to the noodle stand after the interview for lunch and  _ you can't work on the interview until after _ .” She lifted her eyebrows and leaned her head down slightly with a serious expression. Piper rolled her eyes and nodded; a fair trade, though maybe that depended on who was paying.

 

“Fiiiine, Blue. Now, let's get started; the first question on everyone’s mind: are the Minutemen really back?” Piper's tone had changed to her more formal, interrogative one and she was in her zone. Blue nodded, her elbows coming to rest on her knees as her hands locked in front of her.

 

“Yes, the Minutemen are back. We're still getting on our feet and trying to re-establish ourselves, but we're definitely back.” Piper jots a few things down, chews on the tip of her pen for a moment, then continues. 

 

“What is your reasoning, General? How do you, and how are we, citizens and settlers alike, to know that you mean it? The Minutemen made that promise multiple times and they still fell in the end. How do you  _ know _ ?” Her eyes were serious, mirroring her face, and she seemed to truly want to know the answer. Silently, Blue pieced together her thoughts; this was not the time to just ‘wing it’.

 

“Because  _ I'm _ the one leading the Minutemen now, and I will not let anyone down. Because my Colonel is Preston Garvey, and he will not let the People down; he has always hoped that the Minutemen would come back to being the good guys, the people you  _ know _ have your back. That's exactly what I plan to make them into, and I won't give up on them, or anyone who needs help, no matter how big or small the problem is.” Piper’s eyes scrutinized her for a moment, searching and trying to pick apart what she had said. Then, she went back to her scribbling for a few minutes. When she looked up, she seemed far away, locked in her thoughts.

 

“Okay, General. Are the Minutemen open to helping  _ anyone _ , ghoul, synth, human? Will these settlements have a law system, and if so, what is it like?” 

 

The rest of the interview went with smaller questions, mostly about responding time, who exactly are the ‘Minutemen’ now, jobs and security in settlements, how to get in touch with her. Blue answered them to the best of her ability, giving her thoughts and hopes for the Minutemen as honestly as possible. At the end, she felt really good; there was a lot she wanted people to know, and well, now they will. Piper checked over a few last things in her notes, compared then to her list of questions, then finally gave a thumbs up. “Looks like that's it, Blue. I got all the answers I need, for now. So, uh, who's paying for lunch?” 

 

~

 

Blue was actually surprised how well the Minutemen news issue caught on. She had people trying to get in contact with her and the Castle on a  _ daily _ basis. When she had the time, Blue  _ personally _ escorted each settler to whichever settlement seemed to fit what they wanted. She had even heard Travis talking about her interview on the radio, giving his full support. She hadn't thought a press release on the Minutemen would go  _ this _ well. 

 

She heard footsteps outside of her sort of ‘office’ at the Castle. She watched as Piper came to lean in the doorway, a big grin on her face. “See, Blue, I told you this was gonna be big! I mean, who  _ isn't  _ interested in finding somewhere safe to live nowadays? You should have given in earlier.” She laughed as she came to sit across from Blue, flipping the chair backwards and wrapping her arms around its back. “Castle’s real busy now, huh?”

 

“Yeah, haha. We have a near constant stream of people looking for a home or to help guard other's homes.” Blue shook her head, a wide grin of disbelief on her face. “None of this would've happened without you, Piper. Thank you. Really.” Blue looked at her in earnest, her eyes gently twinkling in the soft lamp light. Piper rubbed her neck, laughing awkwardly. 

 

“Aw, c’mon Blue. All this paperwork is frying your brain. Take a break and come eat something before you pass out.” Piper stood and started walking towards the door. Blue got out of her desk chair, careful to not trip on the wheels, and followed her. 

  
“Yeah. Last thing I want is to  _ ruin  _ the papers I’ve been working a good ten hours on. Now, tell me about what's been going on over at the butchery, you mentioned something big about it yesterday.” Piper animatedly launched into her findings, her voice carrying over to some of the farmers and other workers in the Castle, who quickly became absorbed in her story. Just a normal day for Piper Wright and Blue… Unknown last name, right?


End file.
